Besos de Mar
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: Nos conocimos en una playa, hermosa y tenebrosa. Fuiste mi inspiración, mis fuerza para seguir. Cosas tan importantes para mí, pero en realidad no te conozco. Dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? ShikaTema. ONE-SHOT.


**Besos de Mar**

Besos de mar… qué nombre más hermoso para una playa. Tan hermoso que no pude evitar hacerlo el nombre de un de mis libros. Y casualmente mi libro ahora más famosos. Pero más que un libro es una vía de comunicación. Sí. Para comunicarme con él, con esa persona a la que ni siquiera sé el nombre. Pero fue algo tonto ya que tú nunca viniste, nunca has vuelto a aparecer por mi vida.

Recuerdo todo como si hubiese pasado ayer…

La playa estaba solitaria, triste, lúgubre. Era una noche de verano, por lo que el clima estaba templado, agradable. Tal vez un poco más frío que calor, pero a mí me encantaba el frío. Mis pies descalzos eran acariciados por la arena suave del mar y al pasar por la arilla las olas mojaban mis pies haciéndome cosquillas.

El suave viento acariciaba mi cabello en aquel entonces largo. El olor penetrante a sal me golpeaba las fosas nasales. Y aunque a simple vista todo parecía calma y tranquilidad, belleza, en realidad no era así. Había un aire de intranquilidad en el ambiente. Las palmeras parecían aullar al ser azotadas por el viento. Las olas golpeaban las rocas con fuerzas desmesurada, leves susurros se escuchaban a lo lejos. No había luna. La oscuridad reinaba totalmente. El ruido de las interminables olas hacía todo aquello misterioso y terrorífico. No había nada, ni una sola alma a parte de mí.

Pero yo no tenía miedo. En realidad el paisaje me era totalmente indiferente. Todo era tan negro en mi vida que apenas prestaba atención a lo demás. Mi editor de aquella época me había dicho que mis novelas eran buenas pero no lo suficiente para que se publicasen en alguna editora de prestigio. Me decía que tenía que mejorar y pronto, porque sino se iría a buscar otros nuevos talentos con los que obtener buenos resultados.

El editor no se interesó realmente en mí. Cumplía tan sólo con su deber; mi novio era su amigo y le había dicho que leyera mis novelas y que, si le gustaban, publicase una en la editora que trabajaba. Pero no llegué a las mínimas expectativas del autor.

-Eres buena pero tan sólo una aficionada –había dicho con cinismo.

Quedé abatida, con la autoestima por el suelo. Intenté refugiarme en mi novio, pero no funcionó. Él era una buena persona pero muy superficial y desinteresado. Al parecer la esa etapa de mi vida fue más de lo que él podía soportar conmigo y terminamos. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien en cuál de las tantas discusiones decidimos terminar..

Ese día había salido y mis pies me habían conducido a aquella playa tan mágica y tenebrosa a la vez. Necesitaba pensar, una buena idea para escribir, un poco de alegría para mi alma.

Y entonces lo vi. Estaba de pie, mirando al cielo. A esas nubes grises que apenas se podían distinguir. Me pareció curioso ver a un chico a esas horas en la playa, pero supuse que también quería estar solo y pensar, como yo. Así que no lo miré más y seguí me recorrido. Cuando pasaba por su lado escuché su voz y me detuve automáticamente.

-¿Qué hace una chica sola en la playa a estas horas de la noche?

No contesté. No tenía ánimo ni deseos de hablar con nadie.

-¿Una cita nocturna, tal vez?

Algo en su voz me atrajo. No lo miré, pero quedé atenta, esperando escuchar su siguiente comentario, pero no hablo.

-Sí –respondí yo al fin.

-Oh… haz escogido un magnifico lugar. ¿Sabes como le llaman a esa playa?

-No. La verdad es que no.

El río por lo bajo, sutilmente. Una risa suave y despreocupada.

-Se llama Besos de Mar.

-Un nombre muy lindo, ciertamente.

-Ciertamente –confirmó.

-¿No tendrá alguna historia de enamorados o algo así?

-No. No que yo sepa.

Y después de eso nos quedamos sumergidos en un profundo silencio. Esperaba que me preguntase con quién era mi cita, o al menos cómo me llamaba, pero no. Él se quedó totalmente callado, sin desviar su mirada del cielo y en cierto modo algo en mí quiso su atención. Tal vez por eso continué hablando.

-¿Y usted? ¿Tienes una cita con alguien?

-¿Yo? –rió-. No.

-Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Nada. Vine sólo por venir. ¿Con quién es su cita?

Al escuchar la pregunta que había estado esperando sonreí y caminé un poco hasta quedar justo a su lado.

-Con la inspiración.

-¿Con la inspiración? Muy extraño. ¿Para qué?

-Para escribir.

-¿Escribir qué?

-Una novela, naturalmente

-Oh, qué bien. ¿Cómo se llama la novela?

-No sé. No tiene título ni argumento.

-Pues suerte con eso.

No dijimos nada más. Me quedé esperando algo pero no hubo nada. Pasaron los minutos y el frío aumento. Yo seguía parada allí, esperando a que él hablase, como una idiota. Llego un momento es que me enojé mucho y hablé sin pensar.

-¿No me propondrás ningún título o algún argumento?

-No. Eso debes hacerlo tú, si es que quieres escribir de verdad.

Y de nuevo el silencio.

-Pero he escuchado que los escritores necesitan vivir emociones fuertes para inspirarse –dijo él.

Dicho esto, y sin ningún permiso, me besó. Estaba tan sorprendida que no me moví. Me quede inmóvil con los labios apretados y el corazón acelerado. Pensé en empujarlo, en pegarle, morderlo, tirarlo, tal vez, al agua y luego correr. Pero mi cuerpo no se movió, no obedeció a mi voluntad. Me pregunté a mi misma ¿por qué no? Tal vez sí necesitaba emociones fuertes.

En cuando él sintió que me relajaba, movió sus labios, intentando así mover los míos. Su lengua, caliente y húmeda, se movió por mis labios y yo exhalé un suspiro de sorpresa. Aprovechó aquel momento e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Por un momento pensé nuevamente en apartarlo, pero la sensación fue extrañamente agradable, sublime. Mi cuerpo se debilitó y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, pero su brazo fuerte abrazó mi cintura deteniendo mi caída, aunque como consecuencia me acercó más a él.

Mi cuerpo traicionero le rodeó la cabeza con mis brazos y nos besamos. Él me beso de una manera arrolladora, fuerte y pasional, y yo le devolví el beso con un ansia que no sabía tenía. Duramos así minutos. Mi cuerpo se sobrecalentó, el aire apenas llegaba a mis pulmones pero luego, cuando todo iba mejor, él se separó de mí.

-Bien, creo que con eso puedes empezar a escribir.

Sin más se alejó de mí y yo no supe que hacer. ¿Debía llamarlo? ¿Pedirle una explicación?

Mi mente trabaja con increíble lentitud y mi cuerpo apenas obedecía mis órdenes. Ya cuando iba a salir de la playa corrí hacía él.

-¿¡Cómo te llamas!? –le grité.

El volteó y yo me detuve, jadeando.

-Qué problemática… -escuché que murmuró muy bajo-. No importa. Si algún día quieres saber de mí, escribe una novela llamada Besos de Mar. Entonces yo iré a ti.

Después luego desapareciste.

Yo escribí Besos de mar pero tú no llegaste.

Mentiroso.

Pero es tarde para lamentar. En cierta forma debo agradecerte, querido desconocido, por haberme inspirado de tal modo y hacerme ver todo lo que podía hacer y conseguir.

Ahora una pila de carta de fans me espera y no quiero hacerla esperar. Las cartas de los fans son una de las cosas que más me anima a escribir y tengo que mantenerme animada porque ahora ningún desconocido aparece nunca por Besos de Mar.

La prima carta que tomó es anónima. No tienes nombre, sólo una dirección. La abro con entusiasmo y leo las pocas palabras que hay escritas en ella.

_Me llamo Shikamaru, Temari. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?_

_Hump._

No había nada más escrito en la carta.

Yo apenas podía respirar. Mi mente trabajaba con lentitud y la información no quería llegar a mi cerebro. Poco a poco, muy lentamente, fui comprendiendo el significado de la carta. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, la excitación crecía en mí. Tantas cosas me pasaban por la cabeza que no entendía la mayoría de ellas.

Aquel chico debía ser el chico de la playa. O podía ser una broma pesaba. No lo sabía. Pero lo averiguaría, claro que sí. Iría allí.

Con esos pensamientos fue rápidamente a mi habitación en el piso de arriba. Me peiné un poco y decidí no cambiarme de ropa. No podía esperar más. Una vez lista bajé al aparcamiento del edificio donde vivía y tomé el coche, directo a la dirección indicada en la carta.

Entré a un barrio decente lleno de apartamentos. Estaba limpio y no había muchas personas en las calles. Los edificios eran grandes y bonitos. Se notaba que el barrio había sido creado hacía muy poco tiempo. El lugar no era de ricos, pero tenía categoría. Mi curiosidad creció más todavía. Eso no me decía casi nada de él.

Por fin llegué su edificio. Torre 3, edificio 121, eso decía la nota. Su apartamento era el Tercero A. La puerta para entrar estaba abierta así que entre sin tocarle. Por dentro la recepción del apartamento era muy linda, limpia y ordenada. Fui al ascensor pero al no estar allí opté por ir comiendo, después de todo sólo eran tres pisos. Por fin, agitada y con la respiración entrecortada, llegué a su puerta. Me tomé mi tiempo en tranquilizar mi respiración y ordenar un poco mi ropa. Ahora que estaba allí me arrepentía de no haberme cambiado de ropa. Después, con decisión, toqué el timbre.

Él se hizo esperar. Ya casi me iba cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió.

Cuando lo vi mi corazón volvió a dispararse a un ritmo incontrolable. Me costaba hablar y respirar y sentía el sonrojo en mi cara.

Shikamaru estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y me miraba atentamente, de arriba abajo. Cuando terminó su inspección mi miro a la cara con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi corazón se aceleró más.

Era tal como lo recordaba. Su miraba denotaba aburrimiento, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, como antes. Llevaba puesto un pantalón largo jeans y nada arriba, dejando ver su pecho musculoso y ligeramente cubierto de vello.

-No pensé que fueses a venir tan pronto.

Lo miré fijamente y me armé de valor para responderle.

-No pensé que tú ibas a responder. Además sentía curiosidad. Soy escritora, no lo puedo evitar.

No sé por qué decía eso. La verdad era que estaba actuando como una tonta al estar allí pero sólo ahora aquella neblina que cubría mi mente se evaporó.

-Pero ya me voy –dije de pronto y me di vuelta para hacerlo. Entonces su mano cubrió mi antebrazo y me haló hacía él.

-No te vayas –dijo y luego puse esa cara de resignación- Qué problemática… -de nuevo aquella observación, otra vez dicha en voz baja y sin mirarme, lo que me causo un poco de risa, no lo voy a negar-. ¿Quieres entrar?

Yo asentí sin apenas darme cuenta y entramos a su apartamento.

Nunca me arrepentiré de esa decisión.


End file.
